


Histoires vécues.

by logosandpathos



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, Multi, Slice of Life, Songfic, Ten Songs Meme
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logosandpathos/pseuds/logosandpathos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 flashfic legate alla serie "Sherlock" per 10 canzoni diverse.<br/>1. No other way, Paolo Nutini - Sherlock/John.<br/>2. Vestirsi male, Ministri - kid!Sherlock, teen!Mycroft.<br/>3. I hate everything about you, Three Days Grace - teen!Sebastian, Jim Moriarty.<br/>[10 songs meme]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No other way.

**“Histoires vécues.”**

_No other way – Paolo Nutini_

Le sue mosse furono tanto rapide quanto inaspettate. Mi ritrovai inchiodato a terra, le spalle contro la moquette impolverata che mandava un odore nauseante in netto contrasto con la colonia che impregnava il collo del mio coinquilino.  
Mi fissò con lo sguardo di un gatto annoiato che gioca con il suo gomitolo di lana, ma una scintilla in fondo agli occhi tradiva una febbrile eccitazione.  
“Sh-Sherlock… Lasciami! La..”  
Le parole mi morirono in gola quando sentii la mano gelida del detective alzare un lembo del mio maglione senza alcuna delicatezza.  
Mi dimenai, ma il suo braccio incredibilmente forzuto faceva pressione sui miei polsi giunti sopra il capo. L’unica soluzione sarebbe stato un calcio, ma si era seduto sulle mie cosce, impedendomi di fatto qualsiasi difesa.  
Fece scorrere le sue dita affusolate dal ventre fino alla clavicola, tastando, analizzando con fare meticoloso e assai critico.  
“Oh, dottor Watson, che brutta cicatrice che ha! – esclamò con la sua calda voce baritonale – le dispiace se le do un’occhiata, con la bocca?”

   
 **Nota dell’autrice:**  
Se ho cominciato questa 10 songs challenge devo assolutamente ringraziare la [Fonny](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=81480), che mi ha ispirata tantissimo con la sua “Instants cachés”. Mi sento una copiona perché anche il mio titolo è in francese, ma ho un’ottima ragione per aver scelto “Histoires vecues”: voleva essere un omaggio sia alla Fonny che al Piccolo Principe – chi ha letto il libro mi capirà.  
E ora, senza ulteriori indugi, mi nascondo in un angolo per evitare assai copiose lapidazioni. (?)  
 _Chiara_.


	2. Vestirsi male.

**“Histoires vécues.”**

_Vestirsi male – Ministri_

Sherlock giocava nel cortile della villetta a schiera, con i suoi capelli neri pettinati con la riga da un lato, imbrillantinati e portati lisci fino alle orecchie, dove riprendevano la loro forma inanellata e morbida.  
Le scarpette di vernice erano intonate ai rombi ecrù del suo maglioncino maglione, troppo stretto ormai, per il corpo di un bambino che stava rapidamente crescendo. Era sporco di fango sui pantaloncini beige, segno che ancora una volta, incurante delle ammonizioni della madre, aveva giocato con il terriccio bagnato.  
Mycroft lo trovò tutto intento in uno dei suoi soliti passatempi, mentre con un braccio si teneva alla staccionata e lasciava penzolare il corpo dalla parte opposta, una mano sulla fronte, per pararsi dal Sole e per scrutare un orizzonte che terminava bruscamente dall’altra parte del piccolo giardino.  
“Mycroft, guardami! Sono un pirata all’arrembaggio!” cercò di richiamare l’attenzione con la sua vocetta stridula, scoppiando poi in una di quelle risate lievemente imbarazzate, portandosi le mani davanti alla bocca come solo i bambini sanno fare.  
“Mamma e papà si separano.”  
Lo disse senza prendere fiato, con lo sguardo basso e tetro.  
Sherlock sembrava confuso. Quel genere di confusione che nasce quando conosci appena vagamente l’argomento esposto. Ma – suo malgrado – ebbe subito una triste illuminazione.  
“Vuol dire che non giocheremo più ai pirati insieme, io, te e papà?”  
“Oh, tu, stupido ragazzino viziato! – lo apostrofò Mycroft, diventando paonazzo in volto e irrigidendo le braccia contro il corpo, coi pugni chiusi – Ti ho appena detto che mamma e papà non stanno più insieme e tu pensi ai tuoi stupidi giochi di pirati? Te lo dico io, Sherlock, tu sei solo uno stupido, stupido, stupido bambino idiota! E non sarai mai un pirata da grande!”  
Improvvisamente i nervi di Mycroft parevero distendersi, le mani si sciolsero da quella morsa che gli aveva provocato l’incisione delle unghie nei palmi. Il respiro si fece ansante e il colorito passò dal bordeaux ad un rossore appena diffuso sulle guance. Si guardò intorno, smarrito, capendo a stento la gravità delle sue parole. Si girò e corse verso la veranda, senza voltarsi per assistere alla reazione del fratello minore.  
Sherlock, seduto a terra, si guardava le scarpe di vernice e sentiva di odiarle profondamente.   
Come odiava il suo orgoglio ferito e quella scia salata sulla guancia che non riusciva a toccare con la lingua.

  
**Note dell’autrice:**  
Questa seconda songfic, non del tutto conforme alle regole della 10 song challenge, ha avuto il suo periodo di incubazione ed elaborazione da quando ho visto, in “The Reichenbach Falls”, la scena in cui Mycroft confessa a John che tra lui e Sherlock ci sono troppi “trascorsi” perché il loro possa essere un rapporto d’affetto tra familiari. Al che John, sarcasticamente, domanda se gli ha “rubato i puffi o se gli ha rotto il pupazzo di Action Man”. Io l’ho fatta più melodrammatica perché è nel mio stile essere pesante. Metteteci in più che c’è questa canzone dei Ministri che sta diventando la mia ninnananna, che amo, venero, sento con tutto il cuore.  
Tecnicamente Sherlock dovrebbe essere molto piccolo – mettiamo 4 o 5 anni – mentre il fratello dovrebbe essere all’inizio della pubertà, indicativamente. La reazione del bambino è strana di fronte ad affermazioni del genere. Mi è rimasto impresso a fuoco nella mente il giorno della morte di mio nonno, quando dicemmo a mio fratello che allora aveva 4 anni e mezzo che il nonno non c’era più. Restò composto, i suoi occhi non si bagnarono. Era un totale sovvertimento del suo mondo, una serie di attenzioni che non avrebbe più ricevuto. Ma era un bambino e non capiva. E restò composto e disse semplicemente: “Mi mancherà”.

“Figli educati con le scarpe ancora bianche, / io le sporcavo per sembrare / un po' più interessante. / Com'è difficile rimanere uniti. / Giorni persi a farsi odiare, / a credersi nemici. / Cosa ti aspetti? / Cosa ti aspetti da me? / Non potevo fare altro, credimi. / Io sono piccolo così / e tu sei troppo grande / per crederci. / Vuoi sapere come scappo / e come prendermi? / Vuoi vedere che non mi nascondo più? […] Vuoi vedere che non ti deludo più?”

_Chiara_.


	3. I hate everything about you.

**“Histoires vécues.”**

_I hate everything about you – Three Days Grace_

Sebastian Moran aveva sempre avuto un rapporto decisamente conflittuale col padre, un uomo autoritario e violento che tendeva ad alzare il gomito quasi ogni sera. Dopo la morte della povera madre per un infarto la situazione era addirittura peggiorata.  
Dal basso dei suoi 17 anni, con le spalle strette e il viso ancora troppo da bambino per un giovanotto che andava verso la maturità, Sebastian aveva sviluppato un grande senso di rassegnazione e una disillusione verso l’esistenza che sfociavano talvolta nella voglia di morire. Si sentiva così improntato ad una vita di incomprensione e solitudine, che spesso tirava fuori, da sotto il materasso, una bustina contenente veleno per topi.  
E nel momento in cui dovette fare i conti con la sua latente omosessualità, la voglia di morire si acuì terribilmente e più di una volta fu sull’orlo di ingerire la polverina bianca che tanto assomigliava allo zucchero a velo.  
Si metteva nudo di fronte allo specchio e si detestava. Guardava le spalle piccole e le costole che sporgevano sotto la pelle diafana con una smorfia di disgusto e si rivestiva in fretta, come per voler dimenticare la forma del suo corpo.  
Poi, una sera, accadde qualcosa di strabiliante, perché il signor Moran, commentando un fatto di cronaca che aveva visto sul telegiornale, disse: “Io non ho niente contro gli omosessuali.”  
Sebastian si sentì mancare dalla gioia. La morsa allo stomaco che ormai era una prassi in presenza del papà, si sciolse come neve al sole e il ragazzo quella notte, andò a dormire sentendosi leggero come mai in vita sua.  
Il sonno, però, non arrivava. Continuava a girarsi tra le lenzuola pensando a quando avrebbe potuto finalmente fare coming out.  
Tanta era l’emozione, che la sera seguente, durante la cena, si fece forza e si schiarì la voce.  
“Papà, devo dirti una cosa… E… e credo che non ci girerò molto intorno.”  
“Dimmi, Sebastian.”  
“Sono gay.”  
Lo vide impallidire e stringere i pugni, in un impeto d’ira inquietante anche per il ragazzo, abituato agli scatti di rabbia paterni.  
“Papà…”  
“Mio figlio! Mo figlio un… Un frocio! – gridò il signor Moran, fuori di sé – UN FROCIO!”  
“Ma papà, avevi detto che…”  
“Fuori da questa casa, Sebastian. – lo interruppe il papà senza espressione, avendo ritrovato una calma glaciale – Non farti vedere mai più.”  
E con le lacrime che gli riempivano gli occhi color del cielo e rigavano gli zigomi troppo bianchi, Sebastian fece le valigie e se ne andò da casa.  
E fu quel giorno, in una delle notti più dure della sua vita, che il giovane Sebastian Moran incontrò James Moriarty.

  
 **Note dell’autrice:**  
E fu così che anche Chiara si cimentò nel disegnare un ritratto di Sebastian Moran. Sì, mi piacciono le scene domestiche, i vari “what if” e gli sfondi che sono dietro ai personaggi. Quindi mi sono detta, perché non parlare di omofobia, già che ci siamo? Ed è uscita questa schifezza totalmente random. Ma ogni tanto ci vuole.  
 _Chiara._


End file.
